Birthday Surprise
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Kendall and Katie go to the zoo for Katie's 4th birthday. When Katie disappears and Kendall later finds her sitting alone next to an empty habitat and injured. What REALLY happened?


**Hey! So I know I said Safe and Sound should be up by today. But I totally underestimated the time thingy so it will be up some time in the next two weeks. Sorry. But I have a one shot for you requested by briorca18 in like January that I keep forgetting to post. Sorry about that. **

**Onto the the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall! Kendall! Wake uh!" A small body crashed onto my bed _very_ early one morning. "It'th my biwthday!"

I opened my eyes to see my four year old sister sitting ontop of me. "Katie, your birthday was yesterday."

"But today we go to the zoo!"

I groaned. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy ith thtill thleeping." The four year old eyes were wide with innocence.

"Alright." I sighed. "Looks like I'm on Katie duty this morning."

Katie nodded.

"Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I sat up and pushed back the covers, causing Katie to tip backwards.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Sorry." I took her off the bed and placed her on the ground. "Go get dressed."

As my sister ran off, I rummaged through my closet looking for clothes. It was kind of chilly for fall so I pulled on jeans, a sweatshirt, and a beanie. I rushed downstairs to see my sister half dressed running around in the kitchen. Well, she kind of followed my orders. "Katie. You were supposed to get dressed!"

"I can't weach my shirts. They awe to high." Katie was still dressed in her night shirt but had on her favorite pair of jeans.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll make you breakfast then go and get your shirt."

Katie nodded and sat at the kitchen counter. I poured two bowls of cereal, sliding one to Katie and keeping the other one for myself.

After we finished I put the bowls in the sink and headed up the stairs. "Actually Katie. Why don't you come with me?" I pulled my sister along side of me until we reached her disaster zone of a bedroom. I handed Katie her shirt and a sweatshirt. "There. Is that good?"

Katie nodded. "Thank you vewy much."

We walked back down stairs and watched TV until my mom said that we were ready to go.

I helped Katie into her carseat while my mom loaded up the car.

My mom turned on Katie's little kid music to keep her quiet for the car ride. That's what sucks about having a little sister six years younger than you are. While you are allowed to go out on your own and go places with friends (as long as it's not too far away) your sister is still listening to music like _The Wheels on the Bus _and enjoying it.

After two incredibly long hours in the car, we finally arrived at the zoo.

"Kendall, you're in charge of Katie." My mom told me as she paid the admission. My mom absolutely hated zoo's, so there was no surprise that I was in charge of Katie.

"Fine." I sighed and held out my hand, which my sister grabbed in her stickly little hand. "Come one Katie."

I walked into the zoo with Katie right next to me. "Stay close." I told my sister.

"Okay Kendall!" My sister chimed.

I led Katie to the first exhibit. Tigers.

"They're so cute!" Katie squealed.

"They may be cute. But they're dangerous."

Katie dropped my hand and walk closer the fence. Katie hoisted herself up onto the fence and began to climb. It caught the attention of one of the bengal tigers. The tiger growled and walked forward.

"Kitty!" Katie screeched.

The tiger walked up so it was right under Katie and growled again. I rushed forward and pulled Katie from the fence, much to the delight of the tiger.

"You can't go around doing that Katie!" I scolded. "These animals are dangerous!"

"I just wanted to pet the kitty. Like Carlos' cat."

"Carlos' cat is tame. That tiger is a wild animal." I took my sisters hand and started to walk away.

"I'm sowwy."

I inhaled through my nose. "It's alright Katie."

Katie led me to the monkey's. "They're cute too."

"They are." I agreed. I watched as the monkey's swung around on the tree's. I glanced down at my side and noticed Katie wasn't there. She was yet again trying to climb into another exhibit.

I groaned and ran to the fence of the exhibit and reached up. Katie was barely within my reach. I pulled her down and kept her in my arms. "Stop doing that!"

"Monkey's awen't dangerous."

"They can be, when they're wild." I shifted Katie to my hip.

"Put me down." Katie whimpered, trying to push away.

I tightened my grip. "Do you promise you won't try to climb into the animal habitats again?"

"Yeth."

I set my sister back on the ground. "Good."

I watched the monkey's once more and when I went to ask Katie if she wanted to leave, she was gone. I checked the fences. She wasn't there. Completley gone. I was in so much trouble.

I ran down the pathway calling my sister's name. No response. After a good ten minutes of running. I finally heard crying. That crying sounded very, _very_ familiar.

I ran farther down the pathway. Katie was curled up by an empty exhibit with the door open.

Her jeans were ripped and her hair was matted and there was blood running down her legs an arms. She was weeping softly.

"Katie?" I whispered.

My baby sister looked up. "Kendall."

"What happened?" I helped the four year old sit up.

"I wanted to play with the animals. So I opened the door and the animals ran out and ran ovah me." Katie sobbed,

I touched her swollen lip then stood to check out the Dogs. "There are Prairie Dogs running around the zoo now?"

Katie tried to shrug, but she was still laying down.

I helped her stand. Katie was a mess. Ripped jeans, torn shirt, swollen lip, scraped arms and legs.

A woman walked over to me. "Is this your sister?"

I nodded.

"I think you should know that she was playing in the exhibit and fell. She did not get trampled by the animals. The exhibit was empty. I was watching her the whole time."

I frowned. "You didn't stop her?"

"She's not my responsibility."

At least Katie hadn't gotten attacked by the animals. I picked up my sister and brought her to the medical center near the front of the zoo. I let the proffesionals clean up Katie's injuries.

"Someday." I told Katie.

"Someday." She hummed her agreement and rested her head on my shoulder. I watched out the window. A Prairie Dog ran by while a zoologist chased it.

I guess I'll never know the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! XOXO Tay**


End file.
